1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for treating AIDS (Acquired Immunodeficiency Syndrome).
2. Background Art
AIDS is a disease caused by HIV (Human Immunodeficiency Virus) infection, and the number of patients suffering AIDS has markedly increased in recent years. In therapy for AIDS, there have been used nucleoside-type anti-HIV agents such as Zidovudine (Azidothymidine, AZT) and Didanosine (ddI).
However, these conventional anti-HIV agents do not provide sufficient therapeutic effect and thus development of new AIDS therapeutic means is demanded.